Artistic Awakening
by the-art-of-spashley
Summary: Spencer Carlin never fit in at her hometown, a small town not far from Cincinnati, Ohio. Needless to say being an artist and a lesbian, made her well..different. So she decided to move to LA for art school. Will she find the inspiration she's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Spencer Carlin and I am nineteen years old. I just moved here from Ohio to go to art school here in California. I am an artist, always have been it seems. When I feel sad or depressed art is my safe place. Art is who I am! Yeah I know it may sound a bit obsessive and maybe I am but, it's just who I am. I was happy to leave my close-minded small town and move to eccentric liberal California, to say I was out of place in my old town was an understatement. I stuck out like a sore thumb, always the weird artsy kid with her nose in a sketchbook. I didn't have many friends there so, I decided that I would move here and hopefully find myself in good company upon my fellow artistic souls. LA Arts, a school made for people like me. It's not that I am a terrible, ugly person. I would seem to be that I would be a normal nineteen year old girl if I spent my time talking about boys and painting my nails. Nope I preferred canvases. If I wasn't perceived as so weird I would be called an attractive girl. I am tall and in great shape, with a slight tan. I had long, thick blond hair that fell a few inches past my shoulders. But, from what I've been told it is my eyes that are my best feature, I have big baby blue eyes. I have sculpted yet soft features and full lips. See that sounds like an attractive person, right?

Wrong! In my hometown I was just the odd, artist kid. Oh well, enough of that stupidity, that was then. Here everyone is just like me, I finally feel at home. I am super excited because today is the first day of classes and I am ready to jump up and down I'm so happy. It is time for my last class of the day and I am sitting at the coffee stop on campus, fidgeting with my hands. I was so excited I couldn't wait in my dorm room any longer, I was pacing back and forth, back and forth. Finally, my roommate told me to come here that maybe it would help take my mind off things. I was driving poor Kyla, that's my roommate's name crazy with all my pacing, she actually told me so. So, I'm here, I've been sitting here for thirty minutes and ten seconds, yes I'm counting the seconds because all normal, sane people do that, right? That's what I thought! Kyla was wrong this is not helping at all. Screw it I'm walking to class I don't care if I'm early, I'm always early. Yeah, I'm one of the freaks that are waiting outside of class like twenty minutes before their class is suppose to start, oh well.

I smiled as when I walked through the doorway, my smile faltered a bit . There in front of me there was this beautiful girl. Long curls hung past her shoulders, auburn with streaks of bright red. Deeply tanned skin and a rocking' body, mmmm Spencer thought to herself. The girl was dressed in a pair of ridiculously short jean cut-offs and a black tank. The tank cut off above her belly button, exposing her toned abs and what looked to be a tattoo on each of her hips but, the girl couldn't make out what they were. She's sexy as hell whoever she is. The girls was sitting leaned back in a wooden chair, legs slightly spread relaxing in a casual oh so sexy way. She had her eyes closed and was listening to an iPod, tapping her black chuck-taylors on the floor lightly and humming along with the music. I smiled a little, immediately recognizing the song, "Addicted" by Saving Abel. Ohhh, an one could be addicted to this girl, DAMN! It was then that she opened her eyes and noticed me. Shifting quickly but, a small smirk played over her lips as she pulled the ear bud from one of her ears. She opened her mouth to speak but, I didn't hear the words, I was too busy getting lost in her honey colored eyes. Oh shit, is she speaking to me, Fuck! I actually shook my head to get out of the daze, I know I must have been drooling. "Huh…" , I muttered. She probably thinks I am some crazy person.

Another smirk played across her lips. "I said that you don't have to stand in the doorway, you can come in if you want.", she said. It was then, at her words that I noticed I was still standing in the doorway. Shit…Fuck….I'm sure she thinks I'm some sort of idiot. "Its okay I can come back in a few minutes, I didn't realize someone was using the studio.", I said nervously shifting my weight from one foot to the next. "Its okay really, I'm just killing some time. Come have a seat.", she added. I nervously walked into the room and sat down in a chair in front of one of the many easels in the room. It was almost on the opposite end of the room from where she was seated. She shook her head and smiled, "Okay, not exactly what I meant. I promise I don't bite..", she added pulling out the chair beside her and patted the seat lightly. I reluctantly walked over and sat down. She looked over at me and smiled, "….I don't bite…hard.", she purred leaning over closer to me.

It was then that the rest of the students began to file in, she leaned back over to her original position she was in with a small smile on her lips. One after another students took their seats at the easels. "Hey Spence.", a guy said as he plopped down in the chair next to me. Aiden was his name and it seemed that he was in everyone of my classes, I wouldn't thought he was a stalker but, I realized early on that he and I had one thing in common….We were both gay. You couldn't tell by looking at him but, he most definitely was. Luck to all the men on campus, he looked like he stepped out of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalogue, tall, athletic muscular built, sculpted features. He was a good-looking guy. He was cool as hell, we agreed one a lot of things, one being Picasso was so overrated. I mean come on the guy was in love with himself and if you ask me his work wasn't even that good. So, we became quick friends. "Hey Aid.", I said leaning over giving him a quick hug. I couldn't swore out of the corner of my eye I was a small frown creep up on her face at this. Hummm, interesting. Another girl sat down beside Aiden, "Ohh girl those shoes are fierce.", he exclaimed. Okay so, maybe now it was obvious the boy was a flamer, I chuckled lightly. Then I saw it a half-smile creep up onto her face. Again…very interesting. The class was completely full and I watched as an older woman entered the room her long salt-n-pepper hair pulled back halfway. She was dressed in tweed colored pants and light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her clothes splattered with paint in more than a few places. It was her feet that attracted most of my attention, the woman was wearing a pair of old worn-out black chucks. HA..a woman after my own heart, being as it was the only footwear I owned. She pushed her dark-rimmed glasses back on her nose with her index finger. She was attractive for an older lady, probably in her fifties but, her features were kind and beautiful in a way. It was obvious she was probably a knock-out in her younger days.

"Good evening class, I would like to welcome your young creative minds to Figure Drawing. I am Glenda Johnson. I hope to inspire you to see the beauty and complexity that can only be found in the grace of the human form.", she said passionately talking animated with her hands. A few guys chuckled loudly, she looked over at them, "Those of you who are her to ogle the models, you are wasting your time. Only respectful serious artist are welcome in my class so if you boys cant be serious then leaving now would be in your best interest. And, yes I mean you two over there.", she said directly addressing the guys that had just laughed. They looked at each other nervously, the picked up their bags and almost pushed each other over trying to run out the door. The teacher smiled, "Happens every year..", she chuckled, "Well, now that unpleasantries are over. I am so happy to have all you here and I am excited to welcome you. I love what I do and hope you will enjoy being in this class as much I as enjoy teaching it.", she smiled widely, her grey eyes sparkling a little. I think I love this class already, I love how passionate the professors are at this school. "Well, I think I'll just throw you into the deep end today, see what you are made of.", she smiled again. However, some of the students shifted in their seats nervously, not knowing what to expect. I didn't I love this, I love being challenged artistically. I smiled widely at the older woman in front of me. "Today we will start things off right with rough sketching from a model. Take her time and have fun with it. You wont be graded on it or anything and after today you can toss them if they do not please you.", she smiled bringing her hands together. I began to bring out my large sketchpad and put it on the easel in front of me. Looking down I began to rummage through my supplies box looking for a pencil.

"Is she here yet…oh there you are dear….", she said to what I suspected to be the model yet I was too busy looking through the box to see who she was talking too. But, it was then that my heart dropped and I think I lost all ability to breathe. The brunette beside me stood up and walked over to stand beside Mrs. Johnson. "Class, this is Ashley and she is kind enough to be our model for this evening. She actually is a student here, a music major if I am correct.", the woman said and the brunette beside her nodded in agreement. The professor but her hand on the girl's shoulder as she continued, " So, don't be shy students, she has modeled for me in classes past. Just let this be a relaxing fun experience, okay….Okay Ashley if you would be so kind dear, then we will get started…", she said pointing to the chaste lounge in the center of the room draped with a red linen cloth. The brunette walked over to the front of the chaste. She was standing directly in front of me, looking at me with my still stunned expression. She looked directly into my eyes and winked. I visible gulped as she reached for the hem of her tank. She smirked at this then brought the shirt over her head, leaving her their topless….okay shit, if I wasn't drooling before I know I am now. She reached for the button of her shorts, undid them and brought them down. There she was in all her naked, deliciously tanned and toned glory. I know the room just got twenty degrees hotter, or was it just me or her, both I don't know. I looked down a little, my cheeks flushed slightly. I looked up to watch her smirk again as she lay down on the chaste, the professor came over to the chaste, taking some of the fabric and adjusting it slightly. "Okay you may begin class. " I felt a nudge to my ribcage and I looked over to see who it was, Aiden. He leaned over so he was at my ear, "She winked at you Spence and now she is staring at you, she looking at you like she wants to have your babies.", he whispered softly, I know no one else heard him because it was so low it was barely audible to my ears and he was right at them. I ducked my head blushing, "Don't be embarrassed girl, if I were straight I'd so want a piece of that. Damn, girl got it going on!", he whispered again with a smile, making me smile too. That boy was crazy!

I looked back up to see that she was still staring at me, her eyes passionate and intense. So, beautiful. I brought my pencil to the paper, lightly and softly, letting my hand move at its own accord. I looked into her eyes and barely at the paper in front of me. I was brought deep into this, her soul boring into mine, connecting to it in a way that I've never experienced in my life. I've been told that when I work I go into my own little world, bringing myself fully into it but, this time I brought her with me. I never had this sort of connection to anything I have worked on before or anyone for that matter. Her essence radiated off her and flowed into me and for these moments I felt us as one. God help me, this is intense. I never felt like this, and this is just a simple sketch. Imagine what it would be like if I touch her….kissed her….oh God I bet her lips tasted like heaven, soft and warm. Mmmmm, I am a goner. How is it possible that she can have this effect on me and I barely even know her. I let my eyes travel every curve of her body, caressing them with my eyes, imagining what her skin would feel like under my fingertips. Over her face….along her jaw line…down her neck…rounding her perfect breasts…over her toned abs to her hips.

Mmmmm…running over her hip-bones…oh Roses. The tattoos on each of her hips were red roses…damn that's sexy. I cant help it I love a girl with ink and those are extremely HOT tattoos. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked over to she that Aiden was looking at me with a weird expression, class was over. Wow, the two hours just flew by, I guess I wasn't really in a completely conscious state and time wasn't really a concern. "Later Spence, see you tomorrow girl.", he said as he walked out the door. I began to pack up my supplies when the professor came over to me, "Miss Carlin, it seems you really got into your work today.", she said smiling as she looked at the sketch in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashley putting her clothes back on. "Yes, ma'am I really enjoyed myself. I'm sorry, I kinda get really into my work sometimes I don't realize what is going on around me.", I smiled nervously. She smiled, "Don't be embarrassed dear, I do the same thing. And from what I can tell by this sketch, it pays off. This is incredible! Only a few students come my way that I see immediate talent and you have it. You really captured her essense, Her eyes are so full of life, its like I can see into her soul. I am thrilled that you decided to take my class this semester. I can tell you are going to be a pleasure to teach. I look forward to seeing you go as an artist, Spencer.", she said seriously yet she was smiling widely. I blushed at her praise, a little uncomfortable with the extreme compliment. "Thank you Mrs. Johnson, I'll see you on Wednesday. ", I said picking up my things and walking out the door. Huh.. I didn't see her leave, yet it seems she has disappeared...


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked back to my dorm my thoughts were of the gorgeous brunette…Ashley. Even her name was beautiful. I wish I could see her again. It may sound crazy but, I miss her, her presence. Before I knew I was at my building, the walk had seemed almost too short. When I got off the elevator and began to get closer to my room I heard music coming from inside. Okay..what the hell I thought as I reached inside my messenger bag for my keys. Fumbling a little I finally opened the door. I walked inside, there were clothes slung all over my roommate's bed. "What the hell Kyla?" The petite brunette appeared from the bathroom, "Hey, I'm glad you're here. How do I look? Don't tell me…hot, right?", she said with a cocky grin. "Yeah…yeah, what happened here?", I asked pointing to her bed. "I couldn't decide what to wear tonight.", she replied casual. "Damn girl, I cant even see your bed.", I laughed causing her to laugh too. "Ha, I know right." "So Ky, where are you off to looking all foxy?", I joked. She laughed, "Really Spencer..foxy?", she asked with a raised eyebrow, I just shrugged my shoulders. "My sister is taking to see this really cool band she knows. They're playing at The Raven's Nest.", she smiled, it was very obvious she was really excited about going. "Oh cool." "So roomie, how was your class?", she asked as she leaned over in front of the mirror to apply eye shadow. I chuckled nervously, "We had to sketch a model today, she was…" "Wait..she?", Kyla asked stopping what she was doing to come over to where I was sitting on the bed. She sat on her bed, watching as my face turned red. "Oooooo, that hot huh? Okay spill!", she replied. So, I told her what happened. The flirting…the model's oh so delicious body..the trance she and her body put me in.

When I finally finished she sat there with wide eyes, "Wow…I'm so wrong for being a dance major. Art is totally the way to go!", she exclaimed. That's right Kyla was gay too, I was beginning to think there were no straight people on campus. Oh well, more lovely ladies for me to choose from I guess. Wait, I wonder if she is gay, ummm that would be VERY nice. Kyla laughed as she watched my inner monologue. "Girl, that was a hot story! Seriously I'm hating myself for not being an artist right now, you are so lucky! I'm really need to get some tonight! It's been too damn long!", Kyla said as she went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. "So what's on the books for you tonight?", Kyla asked as she sprayed her hair. "I think I'm going to do some painting tonight. I feel inspired!", I replied. She looked over at me as a stupid grin spread across my face, "You better find this girl, seems like you've found your muse." "Maybe I have Ky, maybe I have.", I replied continuing to smile. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black boy shorts and a matching cut-off tank. I quickly changed into them. Now, that's better, all comfy. Then I went over to my desk and pulled out my paints, brushes and one of the blank canvases I just bought. I got all my things set up and organized…I began to paint. As my brush moved across the canvas my mind began to wander, to her face..her smile…her…shit was that a knock. Yep, there it was again. Someone's at the door, damn I was really getting into it too.

"Hey could you get that Spence, I'm not ready. Its probably my sister.", Kyla calls from the bathroom. I roll my eyes, it always took forever for that girl to get ready, I feel sorry for her poor sister. I lay the brush down on the desk I was working at and with my arms and hands slightly splattered with paint I went over to answer the door. When I open it I see the back of the girl's head, "You must be Kyla's sister.", I say to the person's back. "That's me.", the girl says turning around. When she did I almost fainted, I knew my mouth had dropped open…it was her. She was a bit surprised too, her eyes went a little wide then her face changed as a smirk slowly crept up onto her lips. She looked at the me standing there with my mouth open, letting her eyes shamelessly run up and down the my body, taking in my appearance. Then she leaned over and gently touched my chin with her fingertips bringing my mouth closed. I visibly gulped and her smirk stayed in place. "Is that Ashley?", Kyla said pushing the door open a little more making me jump and shake out of my daze. "Hey Ky, you ready?", Ashley said casually. "Later Spencer.", Kyla called as she skipped down the hallway to the elevator. Ashley's smirk returned, "See you later, Spence.", she purred before turning and walking away. Okay..that is so not fair, she's adding an extra sway to her hips as she walks. I bit down on her bottom lip as I watched the girl's ass sway, I leaned out the doorway for a better look. Just as I did Ashley turned her head back towards me and winked. I quietly moaned…damn she is sexy…Ummm Hummm. Kyla's sister is the woman of my dreams…wow things just got a hell of a lot more interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a daze. My dreams last night had been invaded by a certain brown-eyed goddess, I think you know the one I'm talking about. Ummm..I stretched my arms out and over my head, moaning a bit. What a delicious dream. "Normally I have to touch a girl before she moans like that.", a voice said from behind me said. Shit…wait where am I? No still in my bed…still in my room. But, I know that voice and it's not Kyla's. My eyes widened as I turned around and saw her. She was standing there in nothing but with nothing but a towel covering her glistening wet body. Am I in a dream because if I am I so love where this is going. I watched as a bead of water from her damp hair traveled down and escaped into the valley between her breasts. At that moment I'd kill to be that bead of water. Or to go over and lick the path where it fell. Ummm, there is a thought. When I finally looked at her face I was met by a smirk. Shit, I've been caught, well I guess I wasn't being to sneaky about letting my eyes travel over her body. Fuck, let's face it I was staring. And, she knows exactly what I'm thinking right now too. "Kyla and I had a long night so she let me crash here. I hope you don't mind I used your shower too.", she said smirk still in place. Hell no I don't mind however, I wish I'd been in the shower with you. Damn it focus, she's talking again. "Kyla left for her class already.", she added, her voice raspy and sexy as hell. Wait class…what time is it. I looked over at the clock on my desk. "Fuck, I missed my class.", I exclaimed flopping back down on my bed. She chuckled at my antics. "You're so cute when your eyebrows squish together like that.", she chuckled. I went to turn and give her the patented Carlin Death glare. BIG MISTAKE, she dropped her towel and walked over to Kyla's dresser. I placed a hand over my eyes, God if I look right now I will not be able to be held accountable for the actions that follow. Strength…just breathe Spencer, I told myself. I heard her chuckle again, "What are you doing? Why so shy now, you've already seen me naked." I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to prevent the moan that threatened to escape at her words. She didn't have to remind me of that. The image of her perfect, toned, tanned body was burned into my memory. Never could I forget that. Nor did I want to. Oh and don't think I didn't notice her lack of tan lines. Uh Huh..very nice. "It's safe to look now.", she said with a laugh. I slowly peeked through my fingers before pulling my hand away completely, there was no way I was trusting her words. Hell, it was never safe to look with her around. She could make even a potato sack look sexy. As I look over at her the theory was proven correct. Standing there in a simple band t-shirt and jeans she looked incredible. When she smiled at me her nose crinkled and I couldn't help but smile back. Damn, she was so adorable. "Well, tell Kyla I'll call her later. I'm sorry you missed your class. I wish Kyla would've said something, it would've been my pleasure to wake you up." Ohh my pleasure too, believe me. I gulped at her words, they held so much double meaning. I think I just flooded. She reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. She paused, looking back at me, "Oh and Spence..", she paused again making me lean up on my elbows and look at her. The use of the nickname again intriguing me. "You are adorable when you talk in your sleep.", she smirked before disappearing out the open door. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. FUCK…what did I say in my SLEEP! My face turned a bright shade of red and I flew myself back on my bed, hiding my face under a pillow in embarrassment. WHAT DID I SAY?

SHIT…


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not really up to going out tonight, Kyla.", I insisted after the third time she had asked me. She looked at me with this huge pout on her face, "Come on roomie, I really need to blow off some steam, it's been a really rough week.", she persisted. "Don't give me the pout, Ky. It's so not going to work!", I laughed not looking up from my sketchbook. I continued lightly drawing, when all of a sudden a feel hands on my ankle. I look down and see Kyla on her knees, I see she has now resorted to begging. I'm really not going to be able to get her to leave me alone until I give in, it's crazy that I already know her well enough to know this. "The bands that are playing tonight are really awesome. Please come with me Spencer, I need a good wing-man." , Kyla whined. I huffed out my breath and closed my sketchbook, a little smile spread across her face, she knew I was giving in. "Okay fine, get up before I have to take advantage of you in this compromising position. But, you're buying me drinks with that fake-ID of yours.", I exclaimed standing up. She jumped up letting out a squeal, throwing her arms around me in a bone- crushing hug. I rolled my eyes, "Kyla, if you want me to go you have to release me from this bear trap you call a hug so, I can get ready." She just chuckled a little, "Okay go on then with your little HOT ASS!", Kyla joked slapping me on the ass as I passed by her to go into the bathroom. "Oh be careful what you wish for Ky, I'll be getting more girls than you.", I smirked before closing the door. I heard her yell, "you wish" before I turned on the shower. I laughed to myself as I adjusted the shower's temperature and started to get undressed. My roommate is insane, what am I going to do with this girl. I quickly showered, wrapping a towel around me I walked back into the room. I went over to my closet and scanned the contents for something to make everyone drool. Not that I was vain and needed attention, it was just easier to get into one of this places if you looked HOT and if I get a couple free drinks out of it then so be it! That's right I have a little bit of a cocky side, not very often but, sometimes it comes out. Ahhh...perfect. I took out the perfect outfit and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. While inside I blow-dried my hair and started to put on a little bit of make-up. I don't wear a lot of make-up but, I decided to go for whole smoky-sultry look for my eyes instead of just my usual simple only eyeliner. Then adding a bit of gloss to my full lips to pull it all together. Okay..very nice..I say to myself as I look in the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom, I watched as Kyla looked up from the magazine she was reading. Her jaw dropped and her eyes became the size of saucers in like two seconds flat. "Damn Spencer! Maybe I am in trouble, you look like every girl's walking wet dream!", she said standing up and coming over to me to take a better look. I spun around with a small smirk on my face. I did look damn good. I was wearing a pair of faded, torn jeans that were so tight they looked like they were painted on, black boots and to top it all off a tight pin-striped black vest that tied around my neck. The vest exposing a good amount of cleavage and my toned stomach. It also showed what I was most proud of. ...my tattoos. Oh..didnt I tell you I had tattoos. I didn't...oh well I do. Oh you thought I didn't seem like the type to be all inked up. Well, I am, I have quite a few to be exact. My left arm is sleeved: roses, a painter's palette, stars, wings, and sparrows; fill it out quite nicely. I have a sexy tribal that runs across the expanse of my lower back and wraps around touching both my hip bones. Then last is my favorite, a colorful lotus blossom across my chest, drawing a bit of attention if you know what I mean, HEHE.

"Wow, girl I didn't realize you had so much ink. What else you been hiding, any piercings?", Kyla asked sarcastically. "Yeah but, none that you can see.", I said opening the door and went to walk out. I didn't have to turn around to know what Kyla is trying to catch flies with her mouth again. I peeked back inside, yep I'm right. There she is just standing there with shell shock. I laughed snapping my fingers a few times to get her attention. She shook her head finally realizing I had moved to the hallway. "You coming Kyla. The night's a wasting!", I smiled at my still stunned friend. "Yeah I coming.", she said putting a little too much enfaces on the last word. I shook my head, "Come on you big perv.", I said taking her by the arm and pulling her along.

We took Kyla's mustang since I am myself without a car at the moment. Damn I miss having a car sometimes. I can see her taking not so glances in my direction. "Damn, it Kyla knock it off!", I said starting to get quite annoyed after the almost fifteenth time she did this. I get it though she was just trying to figure me out, on the outside I didn't look like the type I guess, when my tats are hidden that is! "So, you can tell me..where?", she asked glancing at my face this time. "No, I can't because my apparently my roommate is a huge pervert.", I chuckled. It was funny she really was thinking hard about the possibilities of my piercings' whereabouts, that's right piercingS, as in plural. I guess I was a in the closet freak, Ha Closet, that's funny. "If I guess right will you tell me then?", she added. I nodded. "Well, it's not our navel because I can see that and it's clearly not..", I smiled at her rambling, ".. not your tongue because I would've noticed...", I nodded okay this may take a while apparently she's having one of her blonde moments, hey I'm aloud to say that I'm blonde. "..is it your...", her eyes landed on my chest. I nodded lightly smiling a little. "Damn, really! Ah that's Hot! Can I see?", she said exciting. "No way in Hell! And, don't even think about getting me all liquored up tonight to get a peek, it's not going to work!", I exclaimed shaking my head. "Fine!", she huffed. "It is really Hot though!", she laughed out and I laughed in return. Gee, this has been a very close bonding experience. Not many people know about my piercings, except a few friends I knew back home. I guess me and Kyla really are becoming good friends after all. I was worried when I moved here that making friends would be hard. Before I knew it I looked up to see we were there. Grey's, the sign said in bright blue neon letters above the doorway. There were people lined up against the wall outside with a big burly looking bald man with a long braided goatee standing in the doorway, obviously the bouncer. Shit, we are going to be here for a while, I thought to myself as I got out of the car. Kyla just casually walked over to the line then surprised me by completely bypassing the line all together. I nervously followed close behind her, as I passed I heard the grunts and curse words fly from those standing in the line. Kyla walked right up to the bouncer, "Hey there big guy!" The mountain of a man leaned down taking her in his huge arms, swinging her around in a hug. "Mike, this is my roommate Spencer. Spencer, this is my cousin Mike.", Kyla said smiling. "She's a pretty one, cousin.", Mike said taking my hand in his giant one, shaking it. "You two ready to go in?", Mike asked unhooking the rope. Kyla smiled, "Thanks Mikey!", she said patting him on the chest. She took me by the hand and pulled me inside. Wow, okay girl's got the hookups, I guess it pays to be her roommate. The place was decently sized, not really all that big considering the line outside was around the block, this place must be crazy. The place was already packed. Covering the far left of the place was the bar, then the stage took up about two-thirds of the rest of the place with only a small standing area in front of it. There was a drum kit and guitars all over the stage. Speakers stood stacked up on either side of the stage, Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me blasting from them as a few people danced around or bobbed their head with the beat. Kyla made a B-line for the bar while I lounged against the closest to the bar. I could see as a few pair of eyes took in my appearance as I waited for my friend. Kyla emerged from the bar smiling, "I saw those two already checking you out roomie!", she smirked a little handing me my drink of choice; rum & coke. I shook my head honestly even though I did put some thought into the way I looked tonight I wasn't really interested in the anyone...anyone but a certain beauty with crazy beautiful brown eyes. But, sadly she was not here...sigh.

A skinny guy with long black hair walked up onto stage and Kyla as if on cue took my hand dragging us to the front of the stage. "Okay folks, let's gets things started. Here now, Blind Feelings!", he screamed the last part. A few in the crowd cheered as the band walked onto the stage. Four guys made up the band, any obvious emo-band, very Escape The Fate- esk. They were pretty good and I found myself bobbed my head along with Kyla that stood beside me now. There set was lasted like thirty minutes, then came a screaming metal band called Bloody Mary..I think. The lead singer was a small girl with crazy long dreads that got right in your face growling the lyrics, as the band behind beat it out hard. They were getting the crowd really worked up. They were really moving around now, moshing a bit. As their set came to a close, the same skinny dude came on stage to say they were taking a break before the last two bands. So Kyla and I made our way over to a small booth that the other wall. Then she leaned over telling me that she was going to get us another drink, ah awesome mine was gone like a set ago. I bobbed my head along with the rock song coming from the speakers, though it was familiar I couldn't for the life of me remember what the name of it was. Kyla returned and sat my drink down in front of me, then took a big sip of hers. I took a long gulp of mine...fuck..damn this one was strong. Kyla looked over at me and laughed at my shocked face. The first one was weak as hell, "The bartender thought you were cute so she said she wouldn't pussy your drinks like she did everyone else's.", Kyla chuckled pointing over to the bar. A cute red-haired girl looked over at me, I lifted my drink with a smile. She winked at me as she handed some guy a beer. "I have to bring you more often, Spence. This is some good shit.", the petite brunette said taking another sip from her cup. Obviously her drink being stronger too from the looks of it. We were pretty much done with our drinks, though it seemed Kyla was the only one feeling the effects, guess my roomie's a bit of a lightweight. However, it may just be because ever since I can remember I've been able to handle my shit, I can even out drink both my brothers. HA guys are such losers! The guy appeared again on stage and this time it was me that took Kyla by the hand and made our way to the front, some girl grunted at me, oh well bitch'll get over it. Kyla laughed at the girl, making her storm off to her boyfriend at the bar, who was hitting on another girl by the way, HAHA. The crowd cheered, obviously this was the band that they came to see, though they weren't on stage yet and I didn't know the line-up. I guess Kyla did though because she screamed loudly from beside me, okay guess she's a fan

FUCK...FUCK YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME..

Ashley walked onto stage, making her way to the microphone taking it from the guy that was now smiling widely. She put the microphone back onto the stand in front of her and went over and took the red fender strat from its stand in the corner of the stand. She put it on, adjusting it a bit and strumming it a little before coming back to her place in front of the stand. She looked over at me shocked then her lips turned up into a big smile, I couldn't help but, mirror hers, God she had the best smile, it'd light up even the darkest room. I looked over at Kyla and saw she was looked at me with the biggest shit-eating...shit she knew. Fuck she knew everything and she set me up and Ashley too I guess because she looked at me with a look of surprise when she first saw me. My fucking roommate! "Hey Grey's, how's everybody doing tonight?", Ashley screamed into the microphone and smiled widely when the crowd screamed back a response. "We are Nevermore...are you ready to bring down the fucking roof of this place.", she screamed again. I swear the crowd just lost their fucking minds, they're going nuts. She smiled at the crowd her nose crinkling as she did, God she was so cute, I thought looking at her. She looked down in my eyes, looking deeply into them. I think my heart is going to jump out of my chest, I've never felt like this before in my entire life. I looked at her again to see that her chest was rising quickly though she had yet to start playing, she smiled at me again.

She walked over to the bass player and whispered something in his ear, he smiled and nodded. The other guy coming over closer to the drummer where the bass player said something to both of them but, not loud enough for us to hear them. They all smiled widely. Ashley took her place at the microphone again. She looked over at me again, a small smirk playing across her lips…shit I'm in trouble.

_**I'm so addicted to**_ (Damn, her voice was sexy and raspy, my mouth has dropped open)_**All the things you do**_ (She looked directly at me as the guitar came in.)_**When you're going down on me**_ (she winked at me)_**In between the sheetsOr the sound you make**_ (There's that smirk again) (the drums come in)_**With every breath you takeIt's not like anythingWhen you're loving me**_ (She made her guitar well lightly.)

_**Oh girl lets take it slowSo as for you well you know where to goI want to take my love and hate you till the end**_

_**It's not like you to turn awayFrom all the bullshit I can't takeIt's not like me to walk away**_

_**I'm so addicted too all the thingsYou do when you're going down on meIn between the sheetsOr the sound you makeWith every breathe you takeIt's not like anythingWhen you're loving me**_

_**Yeah**_ ( She almost purred the words, fuck…I think I'm drooling now)

(She went into a little guitar solo, swaying her hips seductively as her fingers danced over her guitar….ummm what else could those fingers do…that's a very good thought.)

_**I know when it's getting roughAll the times we spendWhen we try to makeThis love something better thanJust making love again**_

_**It's not like you to turn awayAll the bullshit I can't takeJust when I think I can walk away,**_

_**I'm so addicted to all the things**_ (Okay there go her hips again, grinding against her guitar..I wish I could be that guitar…it's official I'm a goner.)_**You do when you're going on meIn between the sheetsOr the sound you makeWith every breatheIt's not like anything**_

_**I'm so addicted to the things you doWhen you're going down on meOr the sound you make with every breath you takeIt's not like anything when you're loving meYeahWhen you're loving me**_

_**How can I make it throughAll the things you doThere's just got to be more to you and me**_

_**I'm so addicted to all the things you doWhen you're going down on meIn between the sheetsOr the sound you make with every breath you takeIt's not like anythingIt's not like anything**_

_**I'm so addicted toAll the things you doWhen you're going down on me**_

_**Or the sound you make with every breathYou take it's not like anythingI'm so addicted to youAddicted to you**_

(She smiled as the music came to a halt and the crowd went absolutely crazy, screaming and jumping around. She just down at me and smirked again. She knew she had got to me, I wasn't very good at hiding it…I was breathing heavy and not from moving around either. It was her and she knew it.)

The band re-adjusted their instruments. "Our next song is one that I'm sure all of you know the words and if you don't well, get the fuck out!", Ashley said pointing to the door before laughing lightly, making her band mates smile. The band started to play the oh so familiar tune and instantly the crowd cheered, knowing exactly what it was.

I_** saw her dancin' there by the record machine I knew she must 'a been about seventeen The beat was going strong Playin' my favorite song An' I could tell it wouldn't be long Till she was with me, yeah me**_ (She pointed to herself, looking at me)_**An' I could tell it wouldn't be long Till she was with me, yeah me singin' **_

_**I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with me OW.. She smiled so I got up an' asked for her name That don't matter, she said, 'Cause it's all the same **_

_**Said can I take you home**_ _**where we can be alone**_ (She smiled at me, making me turn red and look down)

_**An' next we were movin' on She was with me, yeah me **_

_**Next we were movin' on She was with me, yeah me, singin' **_

_**I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with me Ow.. **_

_**Said can I take you home where we can be alone **_

_**Next we'll be movin' on She was with me, yeah me An we'll be movin' on An' singin' that same old song Yeah with me, singin' **_

_**I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

(The crowd joined in singing as she picked up the microphone pointing to the them. She smiled as they did this.)

As the song died the crowd went crazy again. She was incredible, oozing sex appeal and confidence, even more than usual. And I was far past turned on, I mean look at her up there in her leather pants and tight cut-off white tank top showing off her gorgeous toned stomach and those oh so sexy tattoos, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her exposed cleavage. I mean DAMN!

Ashley walked over and put her guitar back on the stand where it originally stood. She placed one hand one the mic, "We're going bring it down a little if you don't mind.". The band began to play.

_**Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo**_ (Ashley closed her eyes feeling the beat)

_**Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo**_ (Her voice delicate and beautiful)_**Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo**_

(She opened her eyes and I swear they were the warmest and most beautiful I had ever seen them.)

_**I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I seePainted faces fill the places I can't reachYou know that I could use somebodyYou know that I could use somebody **_

_**Someone like you and all you know and how you speakCountless lovers under cover of the streetYou know that I could use somebodyYou know that I could use somebodySomeone like you**_(She took the mic from its stand and surprised everyone by taking a seat on the edge of the stage directly in front of me. I shifted nervously and she smiled looking over at me.)

_**Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo**_ ( I could feel her breath on my face, warm and comforting)_**Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh OoooOooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo**_

_**Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleepWaging wars to shake the poet and the beatI hope it's gonna make you noticeI hope it's gonna make you notice**_ (Looking into my eyes as if asking the question.)

_**Someone like me, someone like meOooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh OoooOooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo**_

_**Someone like me, somebodyOooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh OoooOooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo**_

_**I'm ready now, I'm ready now**_ (Just the guys in the band)_**I'm ready now, I'm ready nowI'm ready now, I'm ready nowI'm ready now**_

_**Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh OoooOooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo Oooo Ahhh Oooo**_

_**Someone like you, somebodySomeone like you, somebodySomeone like you, somebody**_

_**I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see**_ ( She looked over at me with such caring eyes that I could have melted)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay it's official I've died and gone to heaven, God help me those eyes. I swear she's going to be the death of me. I can hardly breathe I have to get outta here, shit if I leave then I probably wont be able to get back in and Kyla's my ride. Ah…the bathroom, perfect. I quickly dart towards the bathroom and throw open the door. I close the door, thankfully it's one of those places that only has a single bathroom. I turn the lock on the door and leans against the back of it heavily. Wow..that was intense! I knew she was into music, I mean a music major'd have to be right..but..wow..her voice is amazing! She's so captivating on stage. It's not just lust talking, I truly feel something for this girl and it's got me scared shitless! I mean I barely know her..I've spoken maybe a handful of words to her..that's it! So, why am I so drawn to this girl..what makes her so different, so special? I swear that day in the studio, when our eyes locked as I began to draw her something happened! It felt as if I was looking into her soul, her eyes telling me everything…her secrets..her desires..her hopes, her dreams. I am completely floored! I cant believe I'm here and she's here. I saw her face she didn't know I was coming. But…Kyla did! My fucking roommate set me up! How did she know? Is it that obvious? Am I that transparent? I mean I told her about Ashley though I didn't tell the "model" 's name. Wait…the tattoos..that's how she knew! I went on and on about the girl's sexy rose tattoos. Man, what do I do now? Should I be upset? Should I leave? Should I beat the ever-loving shit out of Kyla or give her a big hug? I mean I did want to see Ashley again and here I am and here she is…us together. Wait..I don't mean TOGETHER, together…I mean in the sense we are in the same place. Fuck.. I'm rambling again..I tend to do that in situations such as these when I'm scared out of my mind. Maybe Ashley didn't really care if I was here or not. But, she did smile when she saw me and her eyes met mine on way more than one occasion. It was like she was singing only to me up there..or was I just imaging it? Was it just wishful thinking? God, I hope not! I just have to get close to her, yet I'm also scared to do so, she already has me acting like an idiot standing here talking to myself in the bathroom. Shit..Damn..Fuck!

I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. My cheeks were still flushed from all the excitement and Ashley's extreme closeness. I look presentable, still put together, still HOT, right? Shit, she's got me questioning myself. Crap! I brought my thumb to my eyes , wiping away were my eye make-up was beginning to smear from the hot stuffiness of the small club. I then turned on the water and washed my hands quickly. I ran my hands nervously across my stomach and then my thighs, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles that my nervous self thought my clothes held. I overheard the guy saying the next band was coming out..perfect I wouldn't attract too much attention everyone would be too busy watching the band. No one would ask question as to were I disappeared to for so long. I took a breathe, unlocking the door I finally stepped out back into the crowded club. The front of the stage was full so I opted to stand back a bit. The band on stage was pretty hardcore, much more so than any of the previous bands and a few guys were beginning to mosh around excitedly. I paid close attention so as not to get thrashed into or at least I thought I was until a pretty wasted guy headed straight for me. Before I could move or blink I felt two hands take me by the waist and gently move me out of the way. I paused as the soft fingers caressed my hips, I was about to get upset as to why the had not move the hands that were still resting at my hips when I looked over my shoulder and into a pair of warm brown eyes. Her eyes looked at me with concern, "Are you okay?", she asked bringing her lips close to my ear so that I could hear her over the loud music. At the instant feeling of her warm breath against my ear my body immediately relaxed. I nodded. She smiled lightly as her thumbs rubbed against the skin where her hands still remained, I look down at them quirking an eyebrow. She looked down suddenly realizing were her hands STILL were and moved them quickly, blushing a bit. Ohhh..since when is she the shy one. This is new! I smiled at her, "It's okay…", I said lightly not really caring if she kept her hands there all night or not. That would have been fine by me. "Thanks.", I added smiling at her. Her smile mirrored mine, "My pleasure Spence." Oh…her pleasure huh? She glanced at me again and smiled, I smiled in return. We both almost at the same time returned our attention back to the band performing in front of us, yet both would cast a glance at the other ever so often and when our eyes would meet we could help but let a smile from gracing our lips. We both almost at the same time returned our attention back to the band performing in front of us, yet both would cast a glance at the other ever so often and when our eyes would meet we could help but let a smile from gracing our lips. She remained very close to me our arms very close, sometimes one would graze the other and when they did I felt a surge of electricity go thru me, I didn't have to look at her to tell she felt it too because I could feel the Goosebumps on her tanned skin. The idiots in front of us continued to mosh around, when on would get too close her hand would immediately jump to my waist ready to protect me. This made me smile, I loved that she felt the need to protect me. It was very sweet.

We continued to stand there attempting to listen to the band. I say attempting because we we're both too busy stealing glances at one another to really be paying attention to what was going on around us. I could feel her eyes on me, not in a creepy way but, as if she was just studying me, my face, my movements. She leaned over close to my ear and again I shuttered as her hot breath hit my neck. "You want something to drink?" I looked over at her and simply nodded. I stuck my hand in my pocket intent on giving her some money for my drink, she just shook her head as she put her hand on mine to stop me. She chuckled a bit and smiled at me, "There is no way I'm letting you pay." I mouthed "thank you" and she returned a "my pleasure". Again with her pleasure, I'm beginning to think she is just teasing me. She extended an arm for me to walk ahead of me, I just smiled, she was not at all what I expected. She was going out of her way it seemed to look out for me, I really liked that! She was a very pleasant surprise. We made our way to the bar, I smiled as I felt her unconsciously rest her hand on my lower back as if to guide me, yet it felt again as if she were protecting me. When we reached the bar, I noticed that Kyla was seated on one of the stool while a short red-head stood in between her legs, they were doing some heavy flirting and the girl's hands were all over Kyla. Ashley looked over at me and followed my gaze to look at her sister. She just shook her head, "She gets like that sometimes." Honestly I should've have felt bad, what kind of friend was I that it took this long for me to realize Kyla's lack of presence. "Don't let it bother you.", she smiled as if knowing exactly what I was thinking. I smiled lightly, she was too much. "So what'll be?", the bartender purred looking at me. Ashley looked over at me, questioning me with her eyes, touching my shoulder. The bartender furrowed her brow and frowned at this. "Rum & Coke.", I said laughing lightly. "I'll have the same.", Ashley said smiling at the girl as if mocking her. The bartender grunted before leaving to get our drink orders. "I think you have a fan, Spence.", she smiled. "Yeah, and she doesn't seem to like you.", I joked. "Yeah I know I cant imagine why!", she said full of sarcasm as the bartender shot a glance in our direction and Ashley smiled putting her arm around me mocking her. "You're incorrigible.", I said laughing. "I couldn't help it, man if looks could kill. You have to admit it was funny.", she smiled again. I tried to hold in my laughter as we looked at the girl's evil glare that she continued to give Ashley. I failed miserably falling it's a fit of laughter, she joined in. I noticed when she smiled widely her nose crinkled, God that is adorable. The bartender returned sitting our drinks down a little harder than necessary, Ashley simply smiled handing some money. We both laughed before walking over to sit down at a booth. We continued to watch the band and sipping our drinks, not really saying anything, merely enjoying each other's company. It was nice, I cant believe how comfortable I feel around her, she makes me feel like I've known her my whole life.

Before we both knew it the band was finished and people began to disperse. It was time to leave but, God I didn't want the night to end. We stood up and walked outside, Ashley stopped at the door and was met by a goliath-sized by Mike, then he took both her and I by surprise by doing the same to me. I awkwardly patted his huge shoulder as he held me in the air like a rag doll. This made Ashley chuckle of course. He finally put me down and we continued our walk to the parking lot. As we approached to where Kyla parked I watched as an emotion crosses her features, I think it was sadness or dread. When rounded the corner we saw them, Kyla had the same red-head from before pinned against the door of her mustang, they were practically having sex there. Ashley shook her head again, "Spence, I don't want to tell you what to do but, if I were you I would not stay at your dorm room tonight. Believe me I lived across the hall from her and you don't want to be around that." "I live with her, were am I suppose to go.", I sighed slightly annoyed. She shifted from foot to foot, kicking at the gravel with the toe of her shoe. "Well, you can crash at my place if you want.", she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

**Songs used in the last post were:

Addicted -Saving Abel

I Love Rock N Roll -Joan Jett

Use Somebody -Kings Of Leon


	6. Chapter 6

_*Author's Note:_

_Okay, so first of all I just figured out how to do this so…yay! I'm very new to this so be gentle. As for proof-reading and paragraphing, I'm afraid that it may not get better. I proof-read before I post anything but, as I'm sure most of you already know it is easy to miss these things in your own writing and grammar and I aren't exact ally the closest of friends either. Then there is the paragraphing issue, I know it may cause some problems and for that I apologize but, it is just the way I write. I'll try to make it better. Lastly, but not least I want to thank all of you for reading this story and such kind words. So, here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_Cheers, _

_The-art-of-spashley _

**Ashley's POV**

**Truth is that the moment my eyes met hers I felt a strong connection to this girl. She has the most incredible eyes I have ever seen. To say they are blue would not do them justice, there is no shade that can be named to describe their beauty. I could happily get lost in them and never return. Go she is unbelievable. I've never felt like this in my life, it's all just so…..intense. I'm not used to being caught off guard by a girl. It is almost refreshing. I have to tell you that I'm normally not like this, never really. I pride myself in being-strong-minded and independent. Yet now I find myself craving her presence. I've only known her for a short time but crazy as it may sound I miss her when she's not around. I was so happy to see her tonight. I'm glad she enjoyed my set, I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a little inspiration tonight. Man, do I sound cheesy. But, hey I can't help it she has that effect on me. I have this overwhelming need to protect her. Like tonight, with the moshers. I normally wouldn't have given a shit, even laughed when someone gets plowed into by one of those testosterone amped monkeys. But, not her, there was no way going to let anyone harm this beautiful girl. I can't believe that I'm this lucky to this girl standing in front of me. Shit, she's still silent and it's beginning to make me nervous. What if she says no? What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? Fuck! Since when am I so self-conscious? Shit the sielence is killing me! Please Spencer, say something! I'm begging you, say something, anything! I have never been a very religious person but believe me I say right now I'm praying with everything that I have that the beauty before me will say yes. **

**Spencer's POV**

**She just stood there looking at me with those warm chocolate colored eyes of hers, looking so hopeful. I was still silence, afraid to answer, afraid to speak really. It is all just so overwhelming, I had come to crave it. What did it all mean, what was happening to me? I didn't know, but I know I love this feeling and it also scares the shit out of me at the same time. It's been a while yeah, I'm standing there like a idiot. The silence deafening really, I watched as a small pout began to form on her lips. Oh God, that's it, she's already found my weakness, the weakness I never even knew I had. How could I say no to her? That's right I couldn't. I looked down at my feet, shuffling my weight back and forth on them a bit. I took a deep breath then I finally worked up enough to meet her eyes once again. "I'd like that.", I said slightly nervous. Her whole face seemed to light up and a wide smile spread across her lips. Wow, it was fantastic, her smile and I couldn't help but mirror that smile. "I was hoping you'd say that.", she said almost shyly. Funny, she didn't look like the type that would ever get shy. "Okay let's get outta here gorgeous.", she said touching my shoulder gently. We made our way across the parking lot, until she stopped in front of..you have got to be kidding me..a sleek black Porsche. She reached over unlocking the passenger side door and held the door open for me, "Here you go." I smiled getting inside, she shut my door and ran around getting in. "Nice car.", I said still a little taken back. "Thanks.", she said as she revved the engine and peeled out the parking lot.**

**The road was dark and surprising deserted as we made our way to Ashley's place…yeah I know right. I'm scared shitless! All of the things that could go wrong began to run though my mind, what if? What if I make a fool of myself? What if she..? Shit, I must have been in my head for a while because the car has come to a stop. I shake my head, pulling myself out of my inner turmoil. I look over to see Ashley looking at me, she smiled as our eyes meet. I smiled, suddenly I felt a little better, how did she do that? She turned the car off and got out of the car, walking over to my side. She smiled as she opened my door, holding out her hand to help me out of the car. I took her hand smiling at how cute this girl was. It was then that I took a moment to take in my surroundings, okay now I'm confused. We stood beside what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Ashley must have seen my confusion because I heard her chuckle. "I know what you're thinking. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to judge a book by it's cover Spence.", she said chuckling again. I smiled nervously again. She shook her head when she saw the look that I had on my face still in place. She went over and unlocked the door, following her as she went inside. The inside was gloomy and much like the outside appearance of the warehouse. Okay, I'm patiently waiting for the punch line here. We went over to the elevator and she pulled closed the accordion door when we were both inside. The elevator went up for a few moment, the ride was a bit shaky I must say. "Here we are.", Ashley said pulling the door open. Holy Shit, I know my jaw just dropped to the floor. It was incredible, I looked over to see a full smirk on her face. The space was huge, the entire place was converted into a beautiful loft. Beautiful hardwood floors covering the entire length. The deep red walls, adding an edgy feel that was so Ashley. Over to the side was a closed in room, the door stood open revealing that it was the bathroom. There was a set of double doors off to the side, though I am not sure what they lead to. Then there was a large kitchen and a breakfast nook against the wall. One of the corners was completely devoted to music; a baby grand piano, drum kit and on the wall hung a array of different guitars. Then last but not least there was a king sized bed on the floor in the far corner. It was beautiful! **

"**You know you can come in, right?", I snapped out of my inner monologue and looked over to see a smiling Ashley standing inside. I blushed ducking my head as I walked inside. "You're too cute.", Ashley said coming closer to me. My breath hitched as she leaned in until she was mere inches from my body, she reached around me. Her breath warm against my exposed shoulder, she turned the lock to the door. As she leaned back, her breath touched my ear and I sighed slightly. What was she doing to me? She smiled looking into my eyes, then turned and walked across the room pulling her shirt off as she did. Shit, not again. I averted me eyes, looking at anything but, her beautifully tanned body. I did however sneak a few quick glances, which only made my face grow hot as another blush made it's appearance. While looking up at the ceiling I heard her laugh, which made me look back at her. Bad idea, she stood in front of me topless, wearing on a pair of boxers low on her defined hips. I was frozen I could not look away for fear she was a dream, God she is beautiful! Yet I was not looking at her body, my eyes never left hers. "You are incredible, you that! You are the first person in the world to ever try and not look at me naked.", she smiled before pulled a black beater over her head, breaking our eye contact. I blushed again, man I do that a lot when she's around. I walked over to where she was standing at the couch. I stood there in front of her, stuffing my hands in my pockets, a habit I have when I get nervous. Ashley reached over and ran the back of her hand over my cheek, "Its refreshing.". I sighed and leaned into the contact that I was beginning to crave. She smiled at me with such warmth and I couldn't help but mirror hers with my own. "Come on pretty girl, I have something you can sleep in.", she said walking over to the double doors. She opened them, oh it's the closet. I guess that answers my previous questions, it's big too because she just walked inside it. A minute later she reappeared, handing me a clothes similar to the ones she was wearing. "I'll give you some privacy so you can change.", she smiled, her face holding a knowing look of understand. "Thanks." She nodded before going to the bathroom closing the door. It's crazy that in such a short time this girl knew me so well, she knew exactly what I needed. I smiled as I changed into the beater and pair of boxers, leaving my bra on. No need to let her know about the other additions to my body. There was no way I'm having that conversation just yet, no thank you! "It's safe to come out now.", I called fixing the hem of the beater. Ashley came out of the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks, mouth slightly at the site before her, "I wouldn't say it was safe, Spence! You look sexy in my clothes." I blushed again, damn it, I need to find a way to control that. Ashley came a little closer, "I love it when you blush." Okay, maybe not, note to self blush A LOT. **

**Just then I yawned, making her smile a little. "Come on party girl, let's get you to bed.", she said. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as hell for this moment, the idea of being in the same bed as her scares the fuck out of me. Not that I wouldn't love to be closer to this woman, it's the complete opposite. The connection I have with her already is just so strong it scares me sometimes. I have given her so much power in this short time and I know in my heart that she already has the ability to break my heart into a million pieces. I know its insane but, I also that far gone! She looked over at me and her smile falters a little, I know she sees the hesitation in my eyes and I sudden feel terrible for disappointing her. "As much as I would love to fall asleep with you beside me I would never want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I'm going to just sleep on the couch, okay beautiful?", Ashley said as turned to walk away I reached out and grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her. She looked at me a little surprised then looked down at my hand that was now caressing her arm softly with my fingers. "I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed, Ash. Come lay down with me.", I said and watched as a smile spread across her lips. I followed Ashley over to her bed, letting her get in first. She lay on her side facing the middle of the bed, looking up at me, watching me get into bed. I lay facing her, her warm honey-colored eyes comforting me. How did she do that? Suddenly I felt relaxed and I sighed my contentment. It wasn't long before I felt sleep being to take me, "Nite Ash." "Sweet dreams Spence.", she smiled. That was the last thing I saw before sleep got the best of me.**


	7. Chapter 7

_***So here's another one…oh how I spoil you, lol! **_

A bright light was torturing me, damn it somebody make it stop. Shit, I can't take it any longer and so I began to open my eyes, slowly at first to let them adjust. Wait..sunlight, my bed doesn't face a window! I wasn't in my dorm room. Shit, who has the arms wrapped around me. Someone's pressed against my back spooning me. I've never been the cuddling type. Then I felt the body behind me draw me in closer and a nose nuzzle my neck, "It's okay…I got you.", a raspy voice said from behind me, their warm breath on my skin. I know that voice, my body instantly relaxed as the hand on my stomach began to run over the exposed sliver of skin. I sighed, okay maybe cuddling isn't so bad. Hell nothing with her seems bad! So, this is what I've been missing all this years being anti-cuddle…stupid me! I cant believe this is the way I get to wake up. I could get used to this. Then something unexpected happened, she placed a small kiss on the area of skin just between my shoulder blades. God, I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the pleasurable contact of her warm lips pressing to my skin. I never realized how sensitive that spot is, shit it seems everything is heighten when she's around. I felt her smile against my skin, I knew she felt my breath hitch at her actions.

"Morning beautiful.", she said her voice still thick with sleep. It was raspy and beyond sexy. "Morning.", I replied smiling like a goof. Her arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer if that was even possible. God, I've never felt so safe before in my life. "Is this okay?, she asked her voice suddenly unsure. I turned over so I was now facing her, looking into her eyes, warm as honey. Her face read like she was almost…scared. I smiled at her, "This is a nice way to wake up. Best night of sleep I've had in a long time.", I couldn't help the honesty that poured out, she just had that effect on me. It was true, I never really sleep good at night, it's been like ever since I can remember but, last night I slept the entire night soundly. She mirrored my smile, "I have to admit, I cant remember the last time I slept this good. I guess it didn't hurt that I may have unconsciously…held you the entire night. I hope you don't mind.", she said almost shyly, I've noticed she does that sometimes though she doesn't seem like the type to ever be shy. "I'm not complaining, Ash.", I said snuggling my body in closer to hers and burying my head in the crook of her neck. She sighed contently, which made a huge smile spread across my face. Her arms wrapped around me securely and I swear I could have died a happy woman at that very moment. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever in comfortable silence, just enjoying being in each others arms, our body molded like they were made to fit together. She was the one to break the silence, I didn't exactly hear her at first, I was too wrapped up in the warmth her body was providing me. "Humm..?", I asked opening my eyes that I didn't even realize I had closed.

"I said….this week's been interesting.", she repeated.

"What do you mean?", I asked bringing my face back to met her glaze.

"A lot has happened.", she added with a smile chuckle.

She laughed again this time a little louder, "I met you, it the craziest way possible. Then I find out you're my sister's roommate, I thought I'd never see you again. And, you have no idea how happy I was to see you again, never been so happy to have Kyla as a sister before in my life!", she said laughing. God, I loved her laugh.

"You surprised me..", she said making me look at her worried, "….no, not in a bad way.", she quickly added touching my arm as if to assure me. "When we first met you seemed so reserved. Then you answered the door in your barely there clothes, paint-splattered skin…I mean WOW..", she smiled. I blushed, ducking my head a bit.

"It's just the tattoos..I never would have expected that." I smiled… okay I guess I can see where she was coming from, the few times she has been around me I mostly wore long sleeves covering my tattoos and I was a blubbering idiot thanks to her so, I guess she took that as me being shy. Hell, she still makes me do the blubbering thing. Oh well, baby steps I guess.

"Well, if memory serves me, Ash..", Ashley smiled at my use of the nickname. "The first time I met you, you stripped down completely naked.", I finished and she looked down blushing a bit. Though in her true form she recovered and now a small smirk was planted on her lips, "Hey don't be so cocky Ms. Carlin, I didn't strip for you. I posed naked for your whole class. Aren't artists suppose to be all professional and stuff with the people that pose for them?"

"I believe you're thinking about doctors Ash, staying professional with their patients. It is not uncommon for artists to have heated love affairs with those that sit for them.", I suddenly regretted saying that because a smirk landed plainly on Ashley's face again.

"Is that what is going to happen with us, Spence?", she said leaning in closer and tucking a loose strand of hair behind the my ear making the me gulp nervously.

"Uhh..no that's not what I meant…", I rambled but, was cut off by Ashley's lips crashing against my own. Her lips were perhaps the softest thing I've ever felt and she tasted so sweet. It was incredible..perfect…I quickly found myself getting lost in the kiss. She slowly ran her tongue over my bottom lip, I easily granted her entrance. Our tongues came into contact making us both moan a bit. She sucked on my bottom lip and raked her teeth across it lightly. I whimpered as Ashley pulled away.

"That doesn't sound so bad. But, I wouldn't want it to be an affair. I really like you Spencer. I mean really like you. I know its crazy we haven't really known each other very long but, I feel so connected to you. I thrive on your presence. When you are around me everything doesn't seem so…. empty. From the moment our eyes met in the studio that day I knew, you were special. You are so beautiful.", I looked into her eyes seeing nothing but sincerity shining from them, her gaze was so captivating. Ashley ran her thumb over my bottom lip, licking her lips she leaned in pressing her lips to mine once again. A surge of electricity surged though my body and when I leaned away I looked at Ashley. I realized Ashley had felt it too as she looked at my lips then my eyes with a sense of awe spread across her features.

"Will you spend the day with me?", she asked her eyes hopeful. Like I'd say no. "I'd love that.", I said and she smiled one of those nose-crinkling smiles that I was already getting addicted to. "As much as I would love to spend the day wrapped up in your arms I'm starving and if I don't get some blueberry pancakes in me soon I may just die.", she said laughing and kissing my lips, smiling into the kiss.

"Well, we cant have that now can we.", I said in mock seriousness, trying not to laugh but, failing miserably as Ashley busted out laughing and soon I was too. Then to much to both of our dismays we got out of bed. Ashley reached her arms above her stretching, her shirt riding up to expose her toned tanned stomach, Umm hummm..yummy. I looked up to see her with a smirk planted on her face, shit she caught me. I couldn't help myself. I just shrugged and went over placing another kiss on her lips, it lingered and tasted sweet despite the fact we must have both had morning breath. Yet either of us seemed to notice as we went in for another kiss. Then her cell phone began to ring, breaking the moment she cursed under her breath and walked over to the table to answer it.

"_What?", she said not trying to hide her annoyance._

"_Hey Kyla, yeah she's here with me.", she rolled her eyes, then looked over and smiled at me blowing me a kiss._

"_Well, if someone wouldn't have decided to get plastered and take some random girl home then maybe she might be there now.", she rolled her eyes again, her voice was beginning to get a bit angry._

"_No..Ky, I wasn't about to let her go back to the dorm while you two where there doing God knows what, you forget I used to live with you. And believe me when I say that no one wants to hear all that!", she said her voice becoming less angry and more like amused and mocking._

"_Yeah Yeah we know."_

"_No she's fine actually.", she looked over at me and smirked a bit making me blush._

"_We are going to get some breakfast in a few and before you ask no you cant come.", she looked over at me and I mouthed a "thank you". I just wanted to be alone with her and it seemed that she was thinking the same thing._

"_Okay yeah Ky..wait what? Oh okay..hold on a minute..", she looked over at me confused._

"_Ky said to ask you about your piercings?", my mouth dropped open and my face must now be beet red. I am going to KILL Kyla, no I mean it, she is so dead! I knew that her knowing would come back to bite me in the ass and here it is biting said "ass"._

"_Oh I got my ears pierced years ago, Ash.", I said trying my best to make it sound believable. She looked at me with a deep look of confusion and just shook her head. She went back to her conversation, looking back over at me still confused as hell. I so didn't want to have this conversation with her yet, damn Kyla and her enormous mouth! Hopefully she'll just forget about it, hopefully!_

Finally, she flipped the phone shut and walked back over to me. I was leaning against the kitchen counter and she came up to me and gave me a look. Crap, I know where this is going and I so don't want to go there. "So are you going to explain to me why my idiot sister wanted me to ask about your… ear piercings?", she said in a sarcastic voice. "Not a clue Ash, she's just nuts I guess.", I said lightly. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "Oh Ima go take a shower so we can go and get some food in that stomach of yours.", I said patting her stomach and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Leaving her still standing in the kitchen with her mouth open still confused as hell. That was close. I went over to the closet in the bathroom in search of towels and the things needed for my shower and as luck would have it all I needed was I in there. So, I proceeded to strip myself of my night clothes and turned on the shower, adjusting it until the temperature was just right. I stepped inside, letting the hot water cascade over my body.

I heard the sound of music playing in the background, Ashley must've put some on..humm Billie Holiday, very nice. I found myself humming along to the familiar tune of Stormy Weather as I massaged shampoo onto my scalp. An aroma filled the room, it smelled heavenly, like Ashley. Putting my head under the stream to rinse the shampoo then I began lathering my body with the soap I found on the shower shelf. The hot water falling over me, relaxing my body, I sighed contentment. I shut the shower off and stepped out, grabbing my towel from the hook. As I began to dry off I was hit with a realization, I didn't have any clean clothes and I laughed at myself for not thinking about asking Ashley to borrow some before I got into the shower. Damn, oh well. I ran the towel over my hair once more and then wrapped the towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom, "Ash can I…", as I looked up and I saw silenced by what I saw. Ashley was in the living room hugging a beautiful auburn-haired beauty, both women smiled and I watched as Ashley pressed a kiss to the girl's temple.

"Damn you..", I let out angrily. Ashley head shot over to my direction, moving away from the girl, her smile dropped as she looked over seeing my expression. Fuck, this just figures, she is no different. Just my luck. I turned around and stormed off back into the bathroom, I going to get my shit and get the fuck outta here. As I leaned over to pick up my bra an arm grabbed mine. I torn it away, glaring over at the culprit. Ashley just looked at me with a mixture of confusion and sorrow. "You don't touch me.", I spat at her continuing to gather my things. "Spence babe..", I cut her off. "And don't call me that. You are no different than any of the others I've known, look at you..I was gone for fifteen minutes and come back to find you with her. What the hell?", I yelled venom laced my words. Wait..did she just smile at me…oh hell no! "You think this is funny?", I spat. "Spence…she is my..cousin.", she simply replied. My eyes widened as her words sank in, shit, covered my eyes groaning in embarrassment. "Spence..", I didn't look at her. "Spencer look at me baby..", she said again with a hint of desperation in her voice. I looked up to meet her eyes. 'I would never do that to you.", she smiled touching my hand and I closed my eyes sighing a bit. "Spence..another thing.", she said making me open my eyes. She was looking not at me but over my shoulder at something on the wall. I looked over at the spot, searching for what caught her attention. "Babe…if you don't put something on then I wont be able to stop myself from..", glancing at my body causing her to slam her eyes shut, " oh God Spence.", she moaned. My eyes widened again as I noticed my naked body, my towel must have fell and I was too angry to have realized. I quickly bent down, grabbing the towel and put it around me, this time making sure it was secured tightly around my body. I looked over at Ashley who still had her eyes closed and one hand gripping the doorframe as if to steady herself. I could tell she was fighting to control her breathing, "It's safe.", I chuckled. Ashley peaked a bit first before opening her eyes fully, "I do believe that will never be true with you around.", she nervously chuckled, scratching her head. I laughed, "I need to borrow some clothes, Ash." "That can be arranged.", she said with a smirk. Ahh, I see Ashley is back. I just shook my head as I followed her back into the room. The auburn-haired girl was now sitting on the couch and when we entered she stood up nervously. "Spencer, this is my cousin, Aster. Aster this is Spencer.", Ashley said placing a hand on the small of my back. The girl held out her head and I took it mine, shaking it, "Pleasure Spencer.", she said with a sly smile. Then I think both me and Ashley realized I was still in JUST the towel. I shifted a bit. I nodded, "Well it seems you are busy cousin, just gimme a call tomorrow.", the girl said with a little smirk before turning and walking out the door.

I smacked my head with my hand embarrassed yet again. I heard Ashley laugh from decide me, "Come on let's get you some clothes before I am overpowered by my dirty thoughts." She began to walk towards her closet. "How much did you see, exactly?", I asked nervously standing in her bedroom. "Well..", she still in the closet (and no bad joke here), "I saw enough to know that your ears aren't the only things that you have pierced.", she walked out just at the right time to see my face turn beet red. She came over to me a smirk firmly placed on her lips, she placed a set of clothes on her bed before walking up to me. Ashley leaned over, her warm breath at my ear, "And it is unbelievably sexy.", she then leaned away. My breath hitched, "I'll leave you to get changed.", she replied taking another set of clothes into the bathroom shutting the door, then I heard the shower turn on.

About an hour later we were sitting in a booth at a diner down the street from Ashley loft. And, yes the same side, when we walked in Ashley scooted into the booth right beside me. This made a big smile spread across my face, I am beginning to wonder if this girl can read my mind because that is exactly what I wanted her to do. She just smiled back at me, putting her arm across the booth behind my head, rubbing my shoulder with her thumb. The waitress came and we ordered her blueberry pancakes, this girl was a woman after my own heart, I love blueberry pancakes. As we waited for own food, sipping on our drinks she suddenly looked over at me. "Spence, how the hell does my sister know your nipples are pierced? You and her haven't..?", she asked nervously. I almost spit out my orange juice, "God no, nothing like that! I kinda let it slip about me having piercings and when I wouldn't tell her where. She guessed. She tried to get me to show her but, there was no way that was happening.", I laughed rethinking back on the conversation with my friend. "Remind me to kick her ass for that later.", she joked, making me laugh. I smiled rubbing her thigh lightly, she looked over at me and smirked a bit as she her eyes traveled to look at my chest. I gasped realizing what she was thinking, "Stop thinking about them Ashley!", I said smacking her arm. She laughed, "Hey it is your own fault! You have no idea how truly sexy that is Spence!", she looked into my eyes. My breath hitched at how dark her eyes had gotten now. She just smiled at my reaction reaching over for her coffee cup.

"Ashley you said that you thought you would never see me again after that day in the studio…I was just wondering…", I started shyly. "Yeah?", she asked taking a sip of her coffee. "Why did you just run out after class was over? You could have stayed and talked to me, or asked me out.", I said curiously. "Well..believe me I wanted to Spence. It's just you scared the shit out of me!", she said looking over at me. I shook my head, "I scared you, how is that even possible. I'm not that intimidating Ash." She laughed, "You have no idea how wrong you are. I have never in my life felt so naked!" It was my turn to laugh, "Ashley you WERE completely naked." She smiled shaking her head, "Not literally Spence. I am by no means a modest person, never have been. I've posed for Mrs. Johnson's classes many times but never has anyone looked at me the way you did. But, it's just the way you looked at me. You looked into my eyes the entire time, it was like you looking into my soul Spence, it just felt so intense! It scared me and I didn't know what to do. So, I ran. I ran back here and called Kyla." My eyes widened a bit at a realization, "You told Kyla about that day?" "Yeah of course, why?", she asked obviously confused. "So did I.", I exclaimed and her eyes widened as my realization came with her own. "She knew. She set us up last night!", I said laughing. She smiled widely reaching over rubbing my cheek with the back of her hand. "Remind me to think her one day." I smiled and she leaning in touching my lips to hers in a slow sensual kiss. "So now you are going to kick her ass then thank her.", I said laughing. She smiled pressed her forehead to mine, "Maybe I'll thank her while I'm kicking her ass." I chuckled and she smiled bringing my lips back into another kiss.


End file.
